Peace
by PrincessTverski
Summary: Lady Trevelyan is especially withdrawn after the events of Adamant. Commander Cullen does his best to reassure her.


**Just a little idea that I couldn't get out of my head. SFW.**

* * *

Elena stared at the map of Thedas spread across the war table, the voices of her advisors flying around her in the air. She didn't hear them, not really. A sword of victory stood proud were the map read Adamant, but the fortress' name only brought a sick, churning feeling to her stomach. In her mind's eye she watched again as the Fade rift closed behind them, leaving Hawke to face the Nightmare alone.

"Inquisitor, are you listening?" Josephine finally asked with something akin to an exasperated sigh.

Elena's head snapped up, her eyes finally focusing on the three people across from her. "No, I wasn't. Sorry."

"Is there something else you'd like to discuss?" Leliana asked.

She shook her head, feeling a wave of anxiety well up her spine.

"I just…I need some air," she stammered, before turning on her heel and marching out of the room.

Leliana, Josephine, and Cullen exchanged looks, unsure what exactly had come over their Inquisitor. It was true everyone seemed glum after the events of Adamant, but Elena especially had been more withdrawn than usual.

Cullen shook his head, "I'll go speak with her."

He found her easily enough. She was sitting on her balcony, legs dangling off the side and forehead resting against the cool stone railing. Her long red hair blew gently in the cool night air, and he could see her shoulders shaking with silent tears.

Without saying anything, he sat down next to her, his back against the railing and one knee bent. Cullen waited, knowing she'd speak when she was ready. Minutes ticked by and Elena finally sat up a bit, rubbing the heel of her hand against her eyes to banish the last remnants of her tears.

"I can't stop thinking about Adamant, about Hawke. Was I right to leave her behind? We needed the Wardens, but still…I can't…" her voice broke into another sob and tears fell anew down her cheeks.

Cullen's heart squeezed painfully in his chest. He hated to see her like this, so distraught and helpless, and him helpless to do anything but offer weak comforts.

"Come here," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her sideways into his lap.

She curled into him, her hands fisting into the fur of his surcoat as she pressed her tear stained face into his neck. He held her as close as he dared for fear of crushing her against his breastplate, and stroked her hair.

"Shh, you made the best decision you could given the situation. No one will fault you for that," he whispered, resting his cheek against the crown of her head.

She sniffled and tilted her head up just enough so that he could feel her lashes flutter against the underside of his jaw. She took a deep breath, as if preparing herself for what she was about to say.

"I can't stop thinking about Anders," Elena confessed.

"Anders?" Cullen questioned, caught off guard by the trajectory of her thoughts.

She nodded, "it frightens me what he might do when Varric's letter reaches him. What if that thing inside of him…I don't know, urges him to seek vengeance for what we…what I did to Hawke? Varric said he's already half-mad," she took anther shuddering breath. "He already blew up Kirkwall, to make a statement, what's to stop him from blowing up Skyhold? He loves Hawke…love and magic and madness don't mix well."

Her words hung in the air, heavy and pained. Cullen wish he could take her fears away, but he knew Anders as well, had been in Kirkwall during it's destruction.

"I'm not going to let that happen," he finally said, the words ringing hollow even to his own ears; there was no way he could keep that promise. "Besides, we don't know that Anders will do anything."

Elena leaned away from him just enough so that she could meet his gaze. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was splotching from crying. Cullen reached forward and smoothed an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he repeated, thumb brushing over her cheek.

She gave him a sad smile before pressing her lips to his in a sweet, chaste kiss. He kissed her back, fingers curling into her hair at the nape of her neck, trying to communicate his love and desire to protect her through their embrace. When she broke the kiss, Elena rested her forehead against his own, their noses touching.

"Do you feel better?" He asked.

"Not really, but there's not much for it," she murmured, voice heavy with weariness.

In one swift movement, Cullen stood, lifting her into his arms. He crossed the balcony and into her room, before gently laying her down on the bed.

"I think you need some rest, I'll tell the others not to bother you," he said, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Cullen, wait," she said, catching his wrist as he pulled away. "Stay with me?"

Her bright eyes gazed up at him from under a mass of windswept tresses. He felt a smile tug at his lips, despite everything.

"Of course, let me just take my armor off."

Elena smiled as the bed shifted under his weight. A moment later, the solid warmth of him press against her side. She rolled over, curling into his chest, her head tucked under his chin. She knew he wouldn't be able to keep his promises to her–not in the chaos that surrounded them–but it made her heart flutter that he would make her such promises, despite everything.

Cullen tiled her chin up, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. "Goodnight, love."

Whatever would happen, would happen. But at least they had this, the peace that came with being wrapped in each others' arms, lulled to sleep by deep breaths and steady heartbeats.

* * *

**Elena's views / opinions on Anders don't necessarily reflect my own. She's going off of what she knows from rumor and Varric's books. **

**Comments? Questions? Constructive Criticism? Please PM or Review! **


End file.
